1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scent dispersing devices and more particularly pertains to a new scent dispersing device that is attachable to and dispenses a fragrance from a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scent dispersing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a dispersing system that utilizes the rotational motion of a ceiling fan. In particular, the system should include a means for attaching a scent dispersing device to a fan blade so that the scent dispersing device is not viewed and is securely attached to the fan blade.